The Resurrection
by a.s.h.l.i.u
Summary: Kira's back. And so is the legend himself. Full summary inside! : My First DN fic.
1. Resurrection

**A Second New World**

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**Summary: **_**3 years **after Kira's unearthment and Light's death, another shinigami gets bored. Remember Shidoh? Well, apparently, he's dropped another death note into the human world and it falls right into...Sayu's hands. In her hands, she seeks not only revenge for her brother, but to start another new world as well.

L, who is Near, starts to get bored with his life. He doesn't make a living nor does he do anthing but play, and he has no interesting cases just yet. Until one day, while working on a huge domino piece, someone whose voice was only too familiar, said, "Nice job playing my part."

**Ne? It is interesting? I hope so! : )**

**Tell me if you like it, k?**

**My first DN fic.. : )**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**It was late afternoon. **Sayu just got home from work and was walking along the streets of Kantou. She was an accomplished journalist and renowned detective as well. Somehow, she'd been able to become like her brother while being herself at the same time. _Which is good,_ she thought to herself. She was as smart as her late Onii-chan, and she was thankful to Kami that she survived her trauma of the hostage. She graduated top of her class at To Ou Univeersity, just like her brother. She was proud of herself, and she knew that her brother, wherever he was now, was smiling at her success.

She made a turn at the left of the main road. She continued walking until so suddenly, a figure came falling down the sky.

"Hmm? I wonder what that could be..."

She kept walking, never taking her eyes off the object that was still gaining momentum. She kept following its fall until she finally had no choice but to find where it lands. She went to the direction, expecting to see nothing but a hot air balloon, or a piece of luggage from an aircraft, or even, although she shuddered at the thought, a human body. She kept miving forward, turning every now and then, until finally, she reached her destination.

She carefully approached an abandoned park, clearly expecting something horrendous. She could clearly hear her own heart beating in her throat, as she had no idea how it got there. Every step she made stole her of her breaths, as she slowly advanced on a crumpled heap in the parched and yellowing grass.

She was wary, but when she neared the small mass, her eyes widened, not in shock, but in wonder...

"_I wonder how it got here..."_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**L's Headquarters**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tick...Tick...Tick...

Were the only sounds heard as Near kept dropping his dice on his table, thinking hard what to do next. He was already able to build a tarot card city, been able to topple down his domino masterpiece, and solved his patternless puzzle at least a thousand times that day.

_Man, it sure is boring..._

Its been three years since his fateful encounter and defeat of Kira. He could clearly remember in his mind's eye the look that Light had on his face after being revealed. The whole world never got to find out about Kira and the real L's deaths, but the gossips still keep them alive.

"_Ne, Kira's just taking a break!"  
"But...what if he's dead?"  
"Oi, don't talk like that. He's alive, that's for sure."  
"I wonder, is the chase still on between L and Kira?"  
"If it is, then they're doing an extremely good job hiding it."_

And all those other rubbish they talk about.

He was now 18 years old, and although he has matured a lot with his physical and mental state, his love of toys and puzzles never quite abated. Also, he had inherited L's thoughts about solving cases,

"_It's a hobby. Not Justice."_

Yes, it was his hobby, but sometimes, he gets irritated. The people treat him like he's the only one who could solve puzzles and trivial cases worldwide, and to cap it all off, he gets at least a thousand trivial cases a day. It was irritating.

Beep! Beep!

_And speaking of the devil, _Near thought. He knew what RIdner was going to say. It was about the US Government asking for help on criminals causing trouble. Sheesh.

_"_L, we have an emergency call from the US Departments. A criminal has escaped and is causing ruckus at the southern part of Texas," said Ridner, one of his members, from the laptop. He merely shook his head at the news and dully said, "Not interested. They've got the police for that, haven't they? What do they think of us, a backup police squad? trust me, if only I could, I'd squander them for thinking so low and abusing us. What are you even doing, accepting requests like that, ne, Ridner?"

_I knew it. I KNEW it. _

Silence, and then...

"Gomen ne, Near."

"Nah. Kidding. It's fine with me. Besides, I won't squander them. But I wasn't kidding about the 'not interested' part. I was damn serious about it."

Ridner cleared her throat loudly before asking, "Haven't you got anything to do? A puzzle, perhaps? Or another one of your tarots? Or maybe try the dominoes? Or a big stack of dice?"

Near merely fiddled with his hair again, as he usually does. He sighed and nodded lightly while saying, "I already did all of those you said. If you pan your webcam, you'll clearly see my tarot city, the dominoes I've toppled down already, and I'll show you the 30 boxes of dice I've used AND my puzzle. I'm clearly bored, and no case even interests me. Somehow I wish Kira were back."

"NEAR!" yelled Ridner through the speakers.

"Geesh, Ridner, can't you even take a joke?" as Near rolled his eyes and continued fiddling with his hair.

"I saw that."

"I know. Are you done? Talking, I mean," asked Near.

"Hai."

"Then you're dismissed."

And the laptop turned itself off. Near got up from his previous sitting position and sweot his eyes across the room. He saw his toppled domino and thought of rebuilding it again. The room was already cluttered with all his constructions, but he was still able to wend his way through to the dominoes. As soon as he picked up the first piece of domino, a familiar voice said,

"You're doing well playing my job. It's good they chose you as my successor."

The domino slipped from his grip as he registered the voice. He knew it only too well, and although this was the first time he heard his voice in person, he could still sense his aura. It was him. But..how?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**NE! CLiffhanger! Promise to get back to you soon..**

**That is..if you guys like the story...and I repeat. IF.**

**Ja!**

**a.s.h.l.i.u**

**: )**


	2. The Return of The Legend Himself

**A Second New World**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Back! I only had 3 reviews and 43 hits, but other than that, I'm happy!

Thanks to the first three reviewers!

**-_Michi Likes Cake_**

-WAAH! Not scared. Kira needs a name and a face, remember? :P

**-_Sweetsundae_**

-Well, here it is!

**-_Puddingcup_**

-Wee! thanks! I promise, it'll be more interesting...sooner or later.. :)

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**The Past:**

_She continued walking until so suddenly, a figure came falling down the sky._

_"Hmm? I wonder what that could be..."_

_She carefully approached an abandoned park, clearly expecting something horrendous. She could clearly hear her own heart beating in her throat, as she had no idea how it got there. Every step she made stole her of her breaths, as she slowly advanced on a crumpled heap in the parched and yellowing grass._

_She was wary, but when she neared the small mass, her eyes widened, not in shock, but in wonder..._

_"I wonder how it got here..."_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_"You're doing well playing my job. It's good they chose you as my successor."_

_The domino slipped from his grip as he registered the voice. He knew it only too well, and although this was the first time he heard his voice in person, he could still sense his aura. It was him. But..how?_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter 2: The Return of The Legend Himself  
**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**L's Headquarters**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**"Oi. Pray tell, why are you so frozen?" **the voice asked again. Near couldn't move a single part of his body. He was overcome with shock as he clearly recalled events that happened 3 years ago.

He was fifteen when he had found out about his death and yet, now, 3 years later, here is his voice, talking to him. If he was hallucinating, then he probably needed much sleep, but he's been sleeping like a bear the night before, so it couldn't possibly be of stress. It has to be real. He's alive.

"Who are you?" Near managed to ask.

"I'm..."

Silence. Near was slightly panicky about the man's answer. When he didn't answer for another minute, he asked again.

"Who are you?"

"L."

This time, Near's eyes widened in shock for a moment, and then, when understanding had finally dawned upon him within a span of about 5 seconds, a smile made its way into his lips.

"Cloning, huh?" Near asked.

"As intelligent as always. Yes. You may guess so. But mind you, I'm still 25."

Near turned around only to see the man sitting on his chair: black hair, black eyes, same white t-shirt and jeans, and still in the odd sitting manner. Holding a teacup, of course. And he was grinning. Not close to a smile yet, but he had an upward curve on his lips.

"How?"

L quirked an eyebrow and laid his cup on the table, putting a thumb against his lips. (One of his well-known mannerisms.)

"It's quite simple, really. I only had to keep it a secret from all of you," L thoughtfully drawled, taking his cup from the table and sipping from it afterwards.

Near wasn't fully convinced it was him. He mentally scolded himself for actually believing without solid evidence that this was indeed the legend himself. His eyebrows furrowed in full concentration and criticism. He had to be sure this was L. Not just some bogus impersonator who's applied limitless amounts of eyeliner. The face, the expression, the sitting manner. Everything was in order, but still, he had to be sure. And he knew just how.

L was now taking a sip on his coffee. His eyelashes began to flutter as his eyes slowly came to a close.

As the moment L's eyes were fully closed, Near threw a punch to his face, which, may I say, was a hard hit.

**WHAM!!**

L lost grip of his cup after Near's fist had made contact with his face, and the cup dropped to the table although miraculously, without any spill. After Near withdrew his fist from him, L regained composure and immediately replied in short words:

"Near, although I've been inactive for three years, my motto still is...an eye for an eye."

And from his sitting position, he extended one long leg and kicked Near in the face. Near fell back onto the ground and nearly fell on his tarot city before making a sharp turn and standing on his two feet again. He wiped his face and turned to L, who was once again sipping on his teacup after grabbing it from the table. He watched Near with two intelligent eyes, and thus, Near was forced to sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I believe that you are the real L," Near said in clear understanding.

"I'm quite surprised you'd do that to prove I'm me," L said calmly.

"I had to be extremely sure." L's eyes glistened. "Now, why did you come back?" Near asked him.

L's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to one side as he fondly yet inquiringly looks at Near. After reverting his head to its former position, he said ever so gently, "I thought perhaps you would've figured that out already? After all, you did think of the cloning."

"But then...I still don't know the reason why you did all those, why you came so far as to clone yourself just to get away and HOW you managed to not die after the shinigami wrote your name in the note."

"Well, first of all, it was a precautionary measure. Second, as to why I didn't die, there's one big difference between me and my clone, that probably even you, Near, didn't notice. I have a birthmark in the small of my neck. And third, I had the idea that the same might happen to the one I've, or rather the other me, tried so ardently to defeat." said L quietly, stirring the tea and adding 4-5 sugar cubes. He took another sip and looked at the coffee with a questioning look on his face, then added another 3 cubes.

Near, who looked slightly on the verge of throwing up with the number of sugar cubes in L's cup, was puzzled by these words. "You mean, Kira might come back? How could he? He's dead."

"I was too."

Near gave thought to what he said. _It is a possibility. His sister might continue his legacy, of maybe he cloned himself as well. Oh well, now, come to think of it, he might come back! _A smile crept into his face again. The goofy smile he always had. _An interesting case! Finally!_

"Now, now," said L, amusement clearly shown in his features, "it may be an interesting case for you, but what about the others?"

Near shook his head and said, "Yeah. I didn't quite remember that. It's just that...it's been too boring around here. There are no good cases yet."

L merely shrugged at his words and said, "You're far too meticulous than me. I think it was really better that they chose you. Or rather, Mello chose you."

Near bowed his head as his hair covered his eyes. He began twirling his hair again as he said ,"It's rather hard being you."

He lifted his face back into the light with an impassive look. L just smiled at his successor's view of his life, but nonetheless, "I'm proud," he managed to say.

Near just smiled back and looked away. He turned on the TV and tuned it in to the nightly news.

"As of now, 63 criminals all over the world have started to drop dead once again of heart attacks. This must mean it, yes people! Kira's back!"

Near's eyes were narrowed in disbelief and disgust as L's eyes were fixed on his teacup, also narrowed but in concentration. Near turned off the TV and turned to look at L, who simply said, "Well. There it is now. There's your interesting case."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Yagami Residence**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**"Sayu, dear! Time for dinner!" **called out her mother.

Sayu was upstairs in her brother's former room, sweat evident on her face. She was sitting in front of the computer and the open television while taking down notes...or rather...listing something in her notebook.

"Hia, Okaa-san, Chotto matte!" she replied. She closed her notebook, and written on its front page were two words that held only too much significance to the world.

_**Death Note**_

She came back to the note and wrote another three names. After the door had closed and a light _snap _was heard, the reporter announced,

"And, wait, there's a new development! Three more criminals have died of cardiac arrest again!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**There! Done with Chapter 2!**

Michi-chan, sundae-chan, pudding-chan, did you all like it?  
Ne, please tell me if you didn't! : (  
Reviews people!!  
Ja ne!

**a.s.h.l.i.u**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
